Diaper rash is dermatitis or skin inflammation that occurs in the diaper area of young children. It is the most common dermatologic condition experienced during the first three years of life. Diaper rash most commonly occurs in babies 6-12 months of age.
The primary cause of diaper rash is prolonged or increased exposure to wetness to the skin, especially prolonged contact with urine or feces. Chafing due to friction against diapers or tight clothing may also lead to diaper rash. Diaper rash may be a result of dietary changes, such as when solid foods are introduced to the baby's diet. In breast-feeding mothers, certain foods that the mother consumes may lead to diaper rash in the baby. Diaper rash may also be caused by household products such as soaps, baby wipes, diapers, laundry detergents and fabric softeners. Infants with eczema and those receiving antibiotics are more prone to developing diaper rash.
Diaper rash may be treated and prevented with a topical skin protectant applied as a paste, ointment or cream. Skin protectants treat diaper rash by soothing the skin and prevent diaper rash by forming a barrier that seals out moisture. Skin protectants used in diaper rash compositions include organic compounds such as mineral oil, natural wax jelly, petrolatum and paraffin wax, and inorganic compounds such as dimethicone and zinc oxide.
Compositions for treating and preventing diaper rash are typically applied by hand. These compositions often have a greasy feel due to the presence of petroleum-based ingredients such as mineral oil or petrolatum. The compositions may be difficult to apply due to their high viscosity. Removing such compositions from the skin is particularly difficult due to both the high viscosity and the hydrophobic nature of the ingredients. These compositions may be very challenging to remove with soap and water, forcing users to either use stronger solvents or items such as cloths, paper towels or disposable wipes to remove them from the skin.
Compositions for treating and preventing diaper rash often require users to apply an indeterminate amount of product. For example, the instructions for BOUDREAUX'S BUTT PASTE® advise applying the product liberally in a thick, even layer. This product and similar compositions are generally packaged in jars, tubs, tins or squeezable tubes due to their viscous nature. It may be difficult to administer an appropriate dose of a composition for treating and preventing diaper rash from these types of containers. For example, a user who squeezes more ointment from a squeeze tube than is needed cannot return the excess ointment to the tube. Similarly, a user that applies a cream only to discover that more cream is needed may transfer cream from his or her hands to the product container when attempting to retrieve more cream. These application difficulties may lead to unintentional wasting of product.